


I should have said something

by diokoxkristof



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Old!Gavin, Sad, inspiredbyfanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diokoxkristof/pseuds/diokoxkristof
Summary: Saw a wonderful piece of art on twitter and got inspired.Nines and older Gavin’s morning routine.





	I should have said something

Nines watches from his flat’s window as white snow covers more of detroit’s streets, his forecast telling him it’s -4º Celsius outside, quite cold, but not cold enough to damage his components. He fixes his tie and turns around, taking his work jacket and draping it on his arm, the DPD had changed a lot since he got there, and so did his jacket. There were no more demeaning blue armbands or triangles, no more “Android” written on the back of his clothes in bright led letters, separating him from everyone else.

“Ready for work?”

A feeble voice called out for him, and a smile grew on his lips, his processor nearly overridden by the affection for the voice’s owner.

He turns around and Gavin stands tiredly before him, a cane in his knotty hands, his eyes sparkle with trouble even as crow’s feet and fatigue wear them down, his hair is sparse and a ratty grey, still messy from the pillow he slept on.

“Yes, I’m going in a bit. Do you want me to get you anything on the way home from work?”

He asks as he walks up to him and then leans down to lightly kiss him on the lips, a small gesture they had been doing every morning for about 48 years, they had shared 27.038 of these morning kisses since they got married, reminders of their love, of how much they meant for each other. 

The android remembers the first kiss they shared, how he could taste the cigarettes in Gavin’s saliva, the harmful chemicals, he remembers not saying a word, lost in the moment, his love pulling him into his bedroom by Nine’s own tie, the cat running off the bed she was sleeping on as soon as she felt them dip into the mattress.

He also remembers years after, Gavin getting weaker, losing weight, a cough that never went away, then blood on a tissue. Lung cancer.

He should have said something that night, or the many after, as he tasted Gavin’s lips.

The man before him is down a lung, the long and difficult procedure to remove the dying organ was one of the android’s worst experiences and he wished to never repeat it for the rest of his life, he still gets errors popping up in his vision just thinking about it.

Nine’s new and advanced medical softwares scans Gavin, he takes in the air and analyses his smell, his tongue working on the sample of saliva collected from their kiss.

Today has a 86.5% possibility of being Gavin’s last.

“Maybe some chocolate? I finished the last bar and I’m really craving it right now.”

The hoarse voice responds, an apologetic smile on the thin lips.

“Yes, of course. Dark chocolate, no artificial flavourings or nuts.”

The human smiles and gives Nines one more kiss.

“Perfect. Thank you.”

He says before kissing him once again. 27.040.

“I love you, Gavin.”

He says, suddenly, the need of telling him of his feelings stronger than ever, the feelings Gavin himself awakened in him.  
Gavin’s sweet smile at his words is interrupted by a series of violent coughs, the older man bending in two from the sheer force and pain of it.  
Nines holds him steady and waits it out with the human, this has happened so many times it’s routine to them.

“... are you sure you don’t want me to stay? Captain Crawford gave me the time off if I want to take it.”

Gavin attempts to smile as he tries to straighten out with a wince.

“It’s been two weeks of you asking that. I won’t keep you from your job because I’m sick and old, ok? I’d rather die.”

The word made Nines feel nauseous, but he smiled trough it and nodded.

“Got it, just wanted to check.”

He steals a last good look at Gavin, his wrinkly face, silver hair and smart eyes. He opens the door and starts to step out before that fragile voice calls out to him one last time.

“I love you too, plastic idiot.”

Nines closes the door behind himself, smiling.  
While on the car to work he thinks about Connor and Hank, years prior.  
He found them after his predecessor called him one morning, both on the bed, Hank dead, liver failure, and Connor deactivated. Self-deactivated.

He smiles to himself, thinking of who to call.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is all possible thanks to the awesome @pixiimp on twitter (https://twitter.com/pixiimp)  
> And her art: https://twitter.com/pixiimp/status/1085782602303193088?s=21
> 
> I love it!!!
> 
> And if you wanna follow me too I’m @PernillaWrites :D (https://twitter.com/PernillaWrites)


End file.
